Yuki-onna: A Tale of Ice and Snow
by Aoi Hana9
Summary: "Have you decided on a name, Setsura-sama?" "... Tsurara... Her name will be Tsurara." "... Although it will melt, and tears will fall, it will refreeze in the cold of winter and its edges with grow thicker and it's point, sharper..." "Okaa-san!" ... "My little Icicle, be strong. Stronger than I or any Yuki-onna before you as I know you'll be. " ... Pre-series. No Romance. Family f


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Nurarihyon no Mago, or the anime itself. If I did, Rikuo would acknowledge Tsurara's feelings and reciprocate them in a more obvious manner.**

***This does not occur during the present timeline or even the beginning of the series. This is a take on life before the series for Tsurara and Setsura.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – **_**The Beginning of Winter**_

…

..

.

"Nurarihyon-sama." a woman dressed in a white kimono called. Her long black and blue hair hung down her back and over shoulders as she gazed at her leader through vivid amber eyes. The light of the full moon cast a glow upon the woman which made her beauty stand out to ethereal qualities and reminded people of whom she was and the power she held.

Gold colored eyes took their attention from the glowing orb in the sky and turned to one of his most loyal attendants. His black and white hair swayed with the breeze as he inhaled from his pipe. "Setsura," he acknowledged with a small smirk and nod. "What brings you here tonight?" he exhaled.

She sat down by his side, at a respectable distance, slowly before looking back up to him. "As you know, my condition will not allow me to stay here much longer. The time is coming soon, _very_ soon." His eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal size and he nodded understandingly. "Just as we've discussed before, I think it is time for me to depart for Toono, the home of my ancestors."

"I see." Nurarihyon sighed and put his pipe down to face Setsura. "Will you need an escort for your journey? I'm sure Karasu-Tengu wouldn't mind accompanying you."

The Yuki-onna allowed her stoic mask to fade as her lips twitched into an affectionate smile. "No, no, no. I thank you for the offer, but I will be fine by myself. Also," Her smile turned into a devious smirk. "Karasu-Tengu would never want to leave his liege's side. And when he does, he is the most aggravating companion. He lives only to serve you, Nurarihyon-sama."

Nurarihyon scoffed, the only sign of his annoyance shown by the twitch above his brows. "If only you would have agreed to my offer. While he lives to serve me, he would never defy my order." His own lips shifted into a mischievous smile. "Besides, I would be free from him for at least a few days if he went with you."

"Aha! So that was your plan all along. I should have known that there was some hidden intention behind your offer." Setsura stated her amusement only showing through the amber flame sparking in her eyes. "But I should honestly get going now. It will soon be midnight, and I have called for vassals of my clan to escort me and carry my belongings. So I shall bid you goodbye now, Nurarihyon-sama"

He watched as she slowly stood up in front of him, refraining from helping her, knowing it would insult her. She was never to accept help in any situation. Strong, reliable and loyal is how you would describe Setsura the Yuki-onna, one of the heads of the Nura-gumi. She stood straight and proud, not allowing her condition to hinder her stride as she headed towards the door. And

just as she was out the door, he spoke. "I can expect you back, can't I, Setsura?"

She paused and slowly turned towards him, head bowed, not only to show her respect, but also to hide the joyous smile she could not hold back from hearing those words. "Of course, Soudaishou-sama. I will stay by your side and serve you until my last breath is drawn."

He grinned arrogantly and flashes of his younger self from 400 years ago appeared in her mind. "I know you will, Setsura. You, Karasu-Tengu and Gyuuki are about equal in terms of loyalty." His grin grew as an elegant scowl graced her face and she huffed indignantly. "Take all the time you need, Setsura. Come back when you are ready and well."

She nodded and lifted her head, showing her smile. "Good-bye for now, Soudaishou-sama." And with that she turned around and left the door.

…

..

.

_Click_

An exhausted sigh left her lips as she slumped against the last of her luggage. "I'm finally done." Another sigh left her as she looked around the room which bore all of her personal belongings. All that was left was the furniture and she stood up slowly towards her door, hearing a shuffle from outside.

"Nadare. Koyuki." Setsura greeted through the paper screen that showed their bowing shadow figures.

"Setsura-sama." The male and female figures greeted in unison. "We have come to escort you and your belongings to the estate in Toono." The male voice continued.

"Have the helpers carried out the duties I have instructed for them?" her voice was cold and airy, but the tone was stern. If those instructions were not carried out the way she wished, there would be hell to pay.

"Everything has been completed as you ordered them and will be proceeding upon your arrival. However, the location has been changed because of your unique situation." Koyuki answered.

"I see." The door opened to reveal the two vassals, still kneeling outside the entrance. "Gather my belongings. We must make haste. I believe that my condition has reached its peak early."

The members of her clan raised their heads in surprise. It was their first time seeing their leader losing her physical composure despite what her voice lead on. Her face was paler than the norm and sweat was forming on her brow. Realizing the severity of the situation more than ever, they set to work. Koyuki lead her Mistress to their means of transportation while Nadare quickly gathered her luggage. As soon as her leader was seated and as comfortable as she could be in that moment, Koyuki went to help her partner.

Setsura took deep breathes to stabilize her condition as best she could, inwardly cursing every deity out there for her situation to try and hide her real feelings, even from herself. Her condition's end result was not supposed to come into effect this early and she was worried about the consequences. It was a month before the end of the term and though she had been feeling the signs all day, she thought that they might've had more time than this, at least a week as there are many recorded false alarms for those in the same situation she was in. It wasn't enough of a warning to prepare her at all.

The carriage was packed quickly and the two helpers got on board. When they saw that their Mistress's condition had not improved, Nadare prompted the driver to hasten the journey and get to their destination and fast as possible while Koyuki went to try and comfort and relax her leader. But to no avail, Setsura just concentrated on her breathing, paying no attention to the female beside her. Koyuki, realizing her useless attempts, left her alone to give her space and went to Nadare who was pressuring the driver.

The carriage slowly lifted off from the ground and set off at a considerable speed to Toono, home of her ancestors. The partners stayed by the driver to make sure his speed did not fall and that he was directing them safely. With their eyes forward, they did not notice the subtle movements of the woman behind them.

Thin, pale fingers, which trembled from the pain wracking her body, softly brushed the area which made her condition obvious. She repeated the motion as if to comfort herself and the trembling stopped as she concentrated on something else other than the pain. Also comforted by the obliviousness of her companions, for the fact that her actions do not fit her character as a Yuki-onna, she continued her ministrations.

Along with the brushing of her fingers, whether it was unconscious or otherwise, soft words left her mouth that would not be characterized with Yuki-onna, but proved despite her character's nature, nonetheless, she was female. Her instincts kicked and she boldly placed a hand on the protrusion.

"_Soon. Very soon we will meet, Little One_. _And I cannot wait until we do so_." She whispered so soft and warm it was like she wasn't even aware she had said it. She kept her hand on her abdomen, but soon stilled.

…

..

.

_A throb from inside her met her hand._

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. I plan for this to become five shot so I hoped you liked the first installation. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames will be welcomed. For any questions about the story or myself, please feel free to pm me, I don't usually reply to reviews, I apologize.**

_Also in case you realized that I wrote Setsura's eyes as amber, when they are clearly red/crimson in the anime, it's because they are the same color as Tsurara's eyes in the manga, but colored them different in the anime to avoid confusion between the two._

_**Please look forward to the second chapter.**_


End file.
